STAR TREK ONLINE Black Star Alpha EP 1 Founding
by edwards
Summary: THE FIRST OFFICAL FOUNDING OF THE NEW FLEET OF BLACK STAR ALPHA Written By: Gerald Weeks


Starfleet. An efficient organization of a number of races and factions that work together as a whole to explore strange new worlds and travel space. Keeping enemies on their own playing field and discovering new technologies, Starfleet continues with its mission despite the fact of many factions at war. My name is Drex, a trill that has been with Starfleet since I was a teenager and have become a Vice Admiral. I have done what many others have done. I fought my battle. I have explored my areas of space worth exploring. I have made friends and enemies. And now I take another leap into the life I have chosen with Starfleet and this is my story...

STAR TREK

"**Black Star Alpha" **

BASED ON THE MOST MMO OF ALL TIME, STAR TREK ONLINE

The USS AAYLA II warped into the Sol System and Drex knew that this was like the thousandth time his ship has done this. He needed his ship to dock with the yards for a bit to get the weapons upgraded and to get the warp core overhauled. Vice Admiral Drex looked at the view screen as the ship started into the station and he smirked. He stroked his silvering beard and watched as the ship docked. He was the only Trill in Starfleet to even have a sense of humour like his. He smirked at a lot of things when not needed but Drex was always like that since he was a child. Drex nodded to his ferengi first officer and walked into the turbo lift.

"Deck 6, main transporter room," Drex spoke to the computer and the lift started to move to his destination.

Drex suddenly had a thought going back to his teenage years when he met many friends in the academy and the fact that his sense of humour was strange to many people he met. Some of them thought that Drex's sense of humour turned out too personal alike he wasn't making a joke or a joke gone too far. Drex knew he had the flaws in his humour and he had made the changes many years ago but some still remained. He smirked once again and the turbo lift doors opened again and he walked into the corridor.

Drex made his way down to the transporter room and beamed onto space dock and made his way to the club. He needed a break since the last mission made the whole crew uneasy yet exhausted. Drex could remember the scream of the engines as the ship nearly escaped the Klingons as they had a steady fire of weapons along the hull. Drex knew the Galaxy Dreadnaught would stand the attack but that came to be an impossibility when the Klingons had some help warp into the system they were in and the ship took a real pounding. The only way they managed to escape was the fact that 3 other Sovereign class vessels came in and destroyed the Klingons within a few shots. Drex had his ship warp out and now he was here at star base hoping to get his ship up and going again.

Drex walked towards the dance club known as Club 47 and watched as the people danced on the dance floor. He watched as a Terellian and a Bolian were getting down on the floor making anything of their bodies shake when suddenly his comm badge went off.

"Drex here," he said as he tapped the badge in response.

"This is the Fleet Admiral office. The Admiral wishes to speak with you right away," came a female voice.

"On the way," Drex replied.

Drex then turned and looked back at the bar hoping for a drink of Saurian brandy but he now had to put that on hold for the moment. He started for the Fleet Admiral office on station and he now was a little confused on to why the Admiral would want to see him of all people.

He watched as the secretary was doing her work with her padds in one hand and the computer screen in front of her. Her blond hair was tied back in a bun and her uniform was proper and trim. She looked up from her screen and motioned for Drex to enter the office. She looked at him with a smile and spoke as she continued to place the padds she had down on the desk,

"Go ahead into the office. The Admiral is expecting you sir."

Drex looked at the slim female and smiled once. She was defiantly beautiful with the blonde hair, hazel eyes that he noticed and the figure of an athlete. He looked on to the office and entered. There was a desk ahead of him with the viewport to the shipyard behind. The sides of the room were adorned with plants and many plaques that read different names of he didn't know what. He had to summarize if this was the Fleet office, than they would be various fleet names throughout the Federation. He looked at the desk. There was a computer terminal but that was it. The desk shape was like a triangle and noticed a panel at the right end of it. The chair was turned to face the viewport and suddenly turned back and Drex noticed that the Admiral was holding a couple padds in his hands.

"Welcome," the Admiral said in a baritone voice that reeked of authority.

Drex stood at attention and spoke, "Thank you sir."

"At ease Admiral before you sprain something," came the reply before Drex could place another word out.

Drex relaxed a bit and the Admiral spoke again as he stood and extended a hand, "The name is Fleet Admiral Jason Bonkowski."

Drex accepted the handshake and watched as the nearly frail looking man sat back down and looked at his computer screen again. "Sit," he continued as he gestured to a seat in front of the desk.

Drex took the seat and didn't know what to think. He had never met this man before and he didn't know what the Admiral would have wanted from him. Drex was no different than any other Admiral in Starfleet today or a hundred years ago. He looked around the room when the older man looked at him and spoke again,

"You're probably asking yourself why you are here today."

Drex nodded and the Admiral continued.

"We need more fleet commanders out there Admiral and specifically I would like you to command one of them." Bonkowksi looked at his screen then looked at Drex again and continued. "I'm sure you have heard of the fleet known as Black Star Alpha."

"Yes Admiral i have," replied Drex.

Drex only could think of one reason of why he was now summoned here. To take command of a fleet that was founded not too long ago and the person who had been in that fleet was Michael Edwards. Drex remembered his old friend well. They met when Drex started the academy. Michael was in the older years by now, about the same age as the fleet admiral. Drex also knew that Black Star Alpha was put on hold and there were not many members left. He looked at the Admiral and spoke,

"Sir, if I may ask, but how did you know of me?"

"Michael Edwards had mentioned your name a few times to me and I decided to wait until it was clear for you to become Admiral before I approached you." Bonkowski turned off his computer screen and faced Drex and continued, "I would like you to take command of BSA and make it come alive once again."

"But didn't Starfleet shut down BSA and aren't the members there recruited to other fleets?" Drex asked hoping to confirm on what he knew of the fleet.

"Yes and no. The fleet is on suspended duty due to the fact of the war with the Klingons and the fact that a lot of the members up and left for other fleets that are now out there," replied Bonkowski in kind. He continued, "Michael Edwards was a dear friend of mine for many years before he died and he was part of that elite group for a time. I now want you to relaunch the group not for the fleet itself, but in the memory of Edwards and the friendship that we had all shared."

'Drex didn't know what to think of that. He was defiantly honoured but he didn't know the first thing on how to command a fleet. He looked at the Admiral and made his decision, "I would be honoured sir."

Bonkowski stood and spoke, "Then I wish you luck Fleet Admiral Drex."

Drex stood. "Thank you sir."

"Dismissed."

Drex exited the office and put his thoughts into motion as he headed to the shipyard. He always wondered what happened to Michael Edwards since they had last met and now he knew. His old mentor and friend was dead. Not sure on how but Drex needed to find out. But at the moment, that wasn't an option. He looked at his uniform he had on and knew he had to change it. The fleet uniform for BSA was a little different and he was now going to place the uniform from one of the best fleets in Starfleet on himself. He stopped at the terminal in the next corridor and spoke,

"Computer, locate the fleet known as Black Star Alpha."

'Working "came the computer voice.

A few seconds later, the Starfleet symbol on the screen disappeared and the shape of a shield came on the screen with a star right into the centre of it. The shield was silver lined with a black interior and the star was done colored with navy blue and a cherry red. The symbol disappeared and the list and files came up of the fleet. There wasn't much and the star base for the fleet wasn't even built yet. There was not much to go on since the fleet had been shut down and there was not much on the personnel. There were a couple of active names but Drex wasn't sure on how he could get in touch with them.

But before he could do any of that, he needed to get a second in command and he knew who to get. The only problem was that this individual was so hard to track down himself; Drex needed a way to find the person to be his second in command...

Alex looked at him again and then to the view screen and she watched as both stars collided into a formation of a new star. TRon, the Vulcan captain looked at the screen as well but Alex noticed once again that he had no expression on his face. No excitement, no fear. Just the stern look as if he was playing poker.

"Quite a site, isn't it sir?" asked Alex hoping to break her captains stare.

TRon looked at his first officer then back at the view, "Surely you do understand that I don't have a particular feeling on the situation Commander, so i am unable to say whether i like the spectacle or not. Just that it is another spec of life coming into existence."

"I'm sure you don't mean it that way sir," replied Alex as she looked at her captain again.

"Indeed I do," replied TRon. He stood and looked over at the tactical station, "Did we gather all the readings of the collision?"

Javik, a tall grey scaly skinned Jem Hadar solider looked at his tactical station and spoke, "Yes sir, and if i may say sir, kind of boring."

"Indeed," replied TRon raising an eyebrow at his officer's comment.

TRon looked at conn and spoke, "Helm take us out of here once we are clear for warp."

With a yes sir, TRon made his way to his command chair and stopped. He could feel the Javik reaction come on strong about this survey and shared part of the feeling. TRon didn't know that if it was the way JemHadar worked or was it the fact that TRon himself didn't have the feelings on the survey as well. He sat and Javik spoke again,

"Sir, there is an incoming hail, priority one."

"Patch it to the ready room Mr. Javik," replied TRon and he made his way to the ready room.

As he entered the ready room, TRon wondered on who could be calling him. It could be Starfleet command about another situation that needed special attention or it could be worse. It could be Vulcan calling him home and to have his first officer take over the USS Alenko. Like hell he was going to let that happen. He was not going to give up command of his intrepid class vessel anytime soon. He looked at the viewport and watched as the Alenko moved into warp speed and made his way around his desk. The Starfleet symbol on the screen and the computer came on as he touched the buttons on the computer,

"Enter authorization code."

TRon placed his code in and watched as the screen changed to the image to one of his colleagues that he had gone with to the academy many years ago.

"Captain! How are you?" the face on the screen asked.

"All is well here Admiral Drex. It has been awhile since we last talked. What gives me this rare opportunity now?"

"I have a proposal to make for you Captain and if you do accept, there is a promotion in it for you to Rear Admiral and my second in command."

"I do not understand Admiral, I already have a command of my own and ..."

"TRon, I am taking command of the Black Star Alpha."

TRon looked at his friend and was now confused. He knew BSA was a dead fleet in the past and he didn't know what to think. He was intrigued and spoke, "Do you mean the fleet that has been dead for a couple years?"

"Yes Captain and I would like to have you on board to help me get the fleet back up and going again."

Raising an eyebrow, TRon spoke again, "What is your proposal?"

Drex looked across the view screen for a couple seconds and TRon watched as a shuttle pod outside a viewport behind the Admiral flew by. Drex spoke,

"I plan on reactivating the fleet BSA and I would like you to become my second in command of the fleet. We will need another 3 people to start it up again and I would like for you to be part of this historic moment."

TRon looked at his friend and spoke, "I would be honoured Admiral."

"Thank you Captain. Meet me in the Sol system and we can begin recruiting right away. Drex out."

The screen flickered off and TRon was now in the awe of starting something new. He didn't really have any feelings on it but at least this would be more useful than a star survey...

Drex looked at the items on his desk and looked out the viewport from the desk in his ready room. He watched as Deep Space Nine sat there in the stars swirling as other ships came in and docked. The USS Aayla was sent here for her final leg of her journey to meet up with the potential new founders of the BSA fleet. Once the meeting was over, the dreadnaught galaxy class ship would be decommissioned at Earth space dock and a new ship would take it place. But for now, it was still his ship for many years and he didn't want to let her go. He stood and looked at the viewport reflection of himself. He looked at the new uniform he had on. The patch shown the fleet emblem sharply and the black and white made the uniform stand out to be one of old style but of distinction as to the honourable people who bore it last. The black along the shoulder line and down the forearm was the only black on the uniform until it went into the waist and all the way down. The white filled in the lining on top and the rest of the uniform except for the one patch of grey that wrapped around the left side of the waist from middle to back. There were touches of grey along the top of the collar but not noticeable due to the black and white lining.

The chime to his ready room beeped and Drex turned around to face the doors.

"Come"

The doors whisked open to reveal 4 officers enter the room as well. Drex noticed that TRon was one of the 4 and was already in the fleet uniform. Leave it to a Vulcan to be prompt and ready for the founding of a fleet that had barely begun. Drex looked at TRon a couple seconds more and then moved his gaze to the other three that entered as well.

Drex noticed that one of the founders was a female, with her athletic figure and pony tail tied long purple hair. She didn't seem like the type to found a fleet but Drex was going to get all the help he needed and personal grooming was not really a requirement nor important. As long as they showed and put a foot forward, that's all he wanted at the moment to get this fleet to the start. The other two were male, one with a thin beard and goatee and the other clean shaven. They were both tall and Drex noticed that all three of them had their gear with belts on. All different colors of uniform.

"At attention please," Drex stated and the group acknowledged right away.

TRon came to stand beside Drex and Drex continued, "I am Vice Admiral Drex and this is my second in command of the fleet, TRon."

The group nodded and Drex looked at each to make an introduction.

The first was the female and she spoke, "The names Nikkita sir and I am glad to be here to serve the BSA."

Drex nodded and walked up to the next.

"Jorge sir and I am also glad to be part of the BSA. I am here to make this fleet strong sir," he replied with a prompt response.

Drex looked up to the last founder, a tall man in his 6 foot range and he spoke,

"The name is Firestorm sir and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't stand so close."

Drex looked back at TRon who had an eyebrow raised and spoke, "Excuse me Captain?"

Firestorm looked at Drex and spoke again as he placed his hands at his side, "With all due respect sir, I am not one to beg and bow down to authority too well, and you are no different." Before Drex could intervene, Firestorm continued, "But I am here to serve the fleet sir and am willing to get the BSA back on its feet."

Drex stepped back on that and walked over to TRon then spoke, "Very well. I would all like to thank you for starting this fleet with me and it gives me great pleasure to announce that BSA is now back in the running."

"At ease people," TRon said and Drex continued as the group now stood in the relaxed pose.

"Before we start this adventure, I would like to tell you why this fleet was started up again." Drex paused and wondered where to start and he looked out the viewport and then back at the group after a couple seconds, "Many years ago this fleet was strong and was founded by many great people that made up the Federation. Ever since the war started between the Klingons and other factions, the fleet was starting to crumble and the fact that the fleet lost many of their members by war or the fact of disembanment." Drex looked at Firestorm then to Jorge then Nikkita and continued, "Many of our friends were in this fleet years ago and I am willing to reunite this fleet with the Federation and make it strong again. With your help, we can do that and more. We can make BSA look great again and stand out there with all the other factions and say that we are here and we are not going away."

Drex looked at his founder again and spoke, "Who's with me?"

The cheers came all around even the quiet Vulcan next to him and Drex spoke again, "We will come together and make this fleet strong once again! We are BSA and we are not going away!"

Another couple of cheers and TRon spoke up, "Listen up. I and the Admiral here have on the fleet uniforms. These are going to be standard like they were years ago. A lot of the fleet uniforms only require just the uniform but we have decided to let us be unique and we can keep out kits and weapons on if you like."

"What about the color?" came the question from Firestorm. He continued as Drex watched him, "Is it going to be the plain black and white or can we make the change on it?"

Drex continued his gaze at Firestorm and spoke, "Not at the moment but I'm sure we will have something changed with the color down the road sometime."

Drex watched as Jorge and NIkkita didn't seem to mind and continued to finish off the founding, "Alright. For everything else, keep doing what you're doing out there. Fighting and aiding and exploring. We all have our current missions and we need to get it back going. I will schedule a meeting here at DS9 in the operations office in the next couple of days to see on how we are doing."

TRon stepped in, "And please, if you have any questions, you can always contact me or Drex via subspace. The fleet uniform can be found at any tailor and we would like to see it on you guys at the meeting."

With no comments, Drex stepped in, "Alright, dismissed..." Everyone started to step out, "and..."

Everyone looked back at Drex.

"..And thank you." Drex added the group dispersed.

As the doors shut behind them, TRon looked at Drex, "Not sure on our candidates sir, but we need the fleet up."

"Indeed TRon my old friend. Any comments?"

TRon stepped out from behind the desk and spoke again, "This is a new fleet sir and I'm not sure on the bunch we just had, but I am here all the way and I am sure we can pull this off."

"I'm sure we can." replied Drex and he continued, "Well thank you TRon and I will see you at the next meeting."

"Live Long and Prosper Drex," replied TRon with the Vulcan salute and he headed out of the ready room.

Drex watched as his friend left the room and he stepped up to the viewport again. He was now in wonder if this fleet was going to take off. Nikkita seemed very quiet as well did Jorge. But Firestorm was someone he had to watch out for. He seemed to be like the one to stick his nose up to authority as he had stated before and with his actions and Drex needed to be careful. But Drex could also see some potential in this guy as well. He smirked at that and walked over to his desk. He punched in a couple buttons on wall panel behind his desk and watched as the fleet projects came up for the BSA. He looked at the screen then punched in a couple buttons and brought up the events calendar. He placed in the meeting at DS9 for the next couple days and waited for the next meeting to come up. He sat down and sighed as he wondered on how the next meeting would go for BSA...

ON THE NEXT BLACK STAR ALPHA

With the fleet founded, the first meeting is being held and with a couple new surprises come up during the meeting find out how Drex will handle it...


End file.
